This invention relates to cabinet door safety latches, specifically to devices preventing the unwanted opening of cabinet doors.
During an earthquake, rapid motions cause unsecured contents within cabinets to shift. Cabinet doors may spontaneously open, causing loss of contents. Personal injury may result from projectiles or broken glass, crystal and china. Throughout this application, the technology described may be equally applied to drawer faces as well as cabinet, closet and cupboard doors.
Several devices are currently commercially available to prevent unwanted cabinet door opening. Several devices available may be considered as preventing doors from spontaneously "wandering" open. Common examples include a magnet mounted to the cabinet with a metal plate mounted to the door in a corresponding position. Another example is a semicircular metal latch on the door that engages a plastic circular roller that holds the door shut in place. Minimal manual effort is required to overcome the holding force and open the door. These devices are not considered childproof or effectively earthquake safe. A wide variety of this type of mechanism has been available for decades.
Another type of device involves a latch attached to the cabinet handle which requires the handle to be pulled, twisted or pushed to open the door, much like a standard car door. These devices adequately prevent unwanted cabinet door opening, but are generally not considered childproof. They are relatively expensive and may require special tools and skills for proper installation.
Commercially available childproof latches are usually door mounted simple hooks which engage the edge of the cabinet face or a corresponding cabinet mounted fixed latch. An elastic or spring loaded device allows an adult finger to move the hook clear of the cabinet edge to allow the door to open. These devices are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use and usually require both hands to open the cabinet door.
Earthquake safety authorities have recommended the use of childproof latches as a means of preventing unwanted cabinet door opening during an earthquake. A considerable deterrent to the use of childproof latches for this purpose is the inconvenience of their use on a daily basis simply in anticipation of an earthquake that may never come.
Accordingly, objects and advantages of my invention include provision of a latch with two easily changed operational modes, one as a standard childhood safety latch and the other as a self activated earthquake ready mode.